


Betrifft: Skinny Norris II

by TheWolfQueen



Series: Betrifft: Skinny Norris [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: -Ish, Character Study, Father Figures, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Shippy, Self-Harm, Skinny Norris is a traumatized child, Trauma, originally posted on fanfiktion.de, skinny's parents are shit but what else is new
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: Nicht lange, nachdem Cotta Skinny ins Gewissen geredet hat, bekommt er plötzlich mitten in der Nacht einen Anruf. Ist es ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen, dass Skinny ihn um Hilfe bittet?





	Betrifft: Skinny Norris II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serious_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serious_Black/gifts).



> Trigger Warning: Selbstverletzung und (Kindes)Misshandlung!

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht als das Telefon klingelte.

Cotta schreckte auf. Er saß noch in seinem Büro auf dem Revier, es mussten noch diverse Formulare für eine Festnahme ausgefüllt werden.

Gerade waren ihm die Augenlider schwer geworden – er war seit fast zwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen – als ihn das schrille Klingeln wieder in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. Es bestand natürlich die vage Hoffnung, dass es nur Kollegen von der Wache waren, die ihn fragen wollten, ob er auch noch etwas vom Imbiss haben wollte, aber wenn mitten in der Nacht sein Telefon klingelte, dann bedeutete das meistens nichts Gutes.

„Inspektor Cotta, Polizeirevier Rocky Beach“, meldete er sich mechanisch.

Einen Moment war Stille auf der anderen Seite. Dann, überrascht – „Sie sind ja tatsächlich noch da.“

Cotta runzelte die Stirn ob dieser kryptischen Nachricht. Einen Moment fragte er sich, ob ihm ein Freund oder Kollege einen Streich spielen wollte, dann fiel ihm ein, warum ihm die Stimme bekannt vorkam.

„Skinner?“, erkundigte er sich. Er wollte seine Vermutung bestätigt haben, bevor er anfing, sich zu fragen, was zum Teufel Skinny Norris von ihm wollte. Und das auch noch eine Viertelstunde nach Mitternacht. 

„…ja“, kam die zögerliche Antwort.

Cottas erster Impuls war, nachzufragen, was passiert war, doch er entschied sich blitzschnell um, und schwieg. Wenn Skinny etwas von ihm wollte, dann war es seine Verantwortung, darüber zu erzählen.

So herrschte einen Moment Schweigen. 

Dann sagte Skinny leise, und merklich gequält: „Ich glaub, ich hab Mist gebaut.“

Erneut reagierte Cotta nicht verbal. Er rieb sich mit der freien Hand durchs Gesicht, und fragte sich, was zum Geier er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte. Vermutlich war es ein gutes Zeichen, dass Skinny ihn kontaktierte. Vielleicht hatte ihr Gespräch von neulich tatsächlich gefruchtet. Er hoffte sehr, dass es so war. Doch er konnte nicht anders, als sich leise Sorgen darüber zu machen, was der Junge jetzt schon wieder ausgefressen hatte.

„Ich… ich brauche Ihre Hilfe.“

Beinahe konnte Cotta gar nicht verstehen, was Skinny sagte, so leise sprach er. Es war deutlich zu hören, wie viel Überwindung ihn diese Worte kosteten.

Cotta atmete tief durch. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung.

„Wo bist du und wie schlimm ist es?“, fragte er, ganz ruhig und ohne Vorwurf. Er sprach so, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte, dass jemand in seiner Jugend öfter mit ihm geredet hätte. Denn auch wenn er nie so weit auf die schiefe Bahn gekommen war wie Skinny, nachdem er sich das erste Mal geoutet hatte – nachdem seine Eltern das erste Mal nicht besonders positiv reagiert hatten – hatte er durchaus eine schwierige Zeit gehabt.

Von der anderen Seite kam ein nervöses Lachen. „Ich hab keinen umgebracht, wenn Sie das meinen.“

Cotta schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Junge war einfach unmöglich. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, setzte Skinny hinzu:

„Kommen Sie einfach her, okay?“ 

Er klang nicht so verzweifelt, dass Cotta sich ernsthaft Sorgen machte, doch es war auch nichts von der üblichen Missstimmung zu hören, die Skinny normalerweise so lange vor sich her trug, bis ihm die Kraft ausging, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Wo bist du?“, wiederholte Cotta. Die Klärung des Sachverhalts selbst musste anscheinend warten, bis er vor Ort war. 

Skinny gab ihm die Adresse, und keine fünf Minuten später saß Cotta im Auto und fuhr quer durch Rocky Beach. Um diese Uhrzeit war kaum Verkehr, daher legte er die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung etwas… _großzügig_ aus.

Kurz darauf hielt er vor dem Haus von Skinnys Eltern. 

Von außen war nichts Ungewöhnliches zu erkennen, doch er war trotzdem auf der Hut. Er machte eine kurze Runde um das Haus herum, doch alles wirkte unauffällig. In einem Raum im Obergeschoss brannte Licht. 

Mit dem unangenehmen Gefühl düsterer Vorahnung im Bauch – das ihn üblicherweise dann überfiel, wenn er vor einer Wohnung stand, in der mit ziemlicher Sicherheit eine Leiche lag – drückte er die Klingel. Das unerwartet laute Geräusch ließ ihn selbst zusammen zucken. 

Eine ganze Weile passierte nichts. Cotta war schon fast versucht, den Glaseinsatz der Tür einzutreten um sich so Zugang zu verschaffen. Doch dann konnte er in dem diffusen Licht hinter der Milchglasscheibe eine Gestalt erkennen, und ein Schlüssel wurde im Schloss gedreht. 

Skinny stand im Flur. Auf den ersten Blick schien alles in Ordnung zu sein – oder zumindest so weit in Ordnung wie es bei Skinny eben sein konnte. Er trug Jogginghose und T-Shirt, und sah genauso gehetzt aus wie immer. 

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Cotta, obwohl ihm eigentlich eher die Worte ‚was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?‘ auf der Zunge lagen.

„Kommen Sie erstmal rein.“ Skinny klang müde. Bevor er die Haustür hinter Cotta schloss, warf er einen misstrauischen Blick hinaus auf die Straße.

Cotta war sich nicht sicher, ob Skinny befürchtete, dass man ihn beobachtete, oder ob ihm diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme schon so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war, dass sie nichts weiter zu bedeuten hatte.

„Was ist los?“, wiederholte Cotta, immer noch mit erzwungener Ruhe. Wenn er jetzt – wie er es gern getan hätte – Skinny bei den Schultern packte und schüttelte, bis der mit der Geschichte herausrückte, würde er beim nächsten Mal wieder versuchen, seine Probleme selbst zu regeln und sich dabei unweigerlich noch tiefer in die Scheiße reiten. Und das wollte Cotta unter gar keinen Umständen.

Ohne ein Wort drehte Skinny sich um und ging die Treppe hinauf. Cotta folgte ihm, und überlegte still, ob er nicht geradewegs in eine Falle lief. Schließlich hatte er selbst vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit Skinnys Talent für solche Pläne gelobt.

Doch er entschied sich, seinem Instinkt zu trauen, der ihm sagte, dass Skinny ihn nicht angerufen hätte, wenn nicht irgendetwas im Argen wäre. Die völlige Abwesenheit der üblichen Großspurigkeit und Arroganz in Skinnys Verhalten bestärkte ihn in dieser Annahme. Selbst in den Geschichten, die er von Samuel Reynolds über Skinnys ‚Jugendsünden‘ gehört hatte, blieb der normalerweise nie lange kleinlaut, egal, wobei man ihn gerade erwischt hatte.

Skinnys Zimmer schaffte es, gleichzeitig chaotisch und leer zu wirken. Die wenigen Möbel waren von verstreuten Klamotten bedeckt, das Bett war zerwühlt, und auf dem Nachttisch stand ein voller Aschenbecher. Doch bis auf einige wenige zerlesene Taschenbücher konnte Cotta keine persönlichen Gegenstände, keine Erinnerungsstücke entdecken. Lediglich in einer Ecke neben der Tür stand ein Schuhkarton, der komplett mit Panzertape umwickelt war, und auf den jemand – Skinny vermutlich – mit Edding das Wort ‚Erinnerungen‘ geschmiert hatte. Irgendwie schaffte es der Schriftzug, bitter auszusehen.

So oft, wie Skinnys Wohnort von ‚bei seinen Eltern‘ zu ‚nicht bei seinen Eltern‘ und zurück wechselte, war es vermutlich logisch, dass er nicht mehr als das Nötigste behielt. Trotzdem wirkte es trostlos auf eine Weise, die Cotta in der Seele wehtat.

Skinny ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Zuerst wollte Cotta ihn bitten, es bleiben zu lassen, doch als er das leichte Zittern in Skinnys Fingern bemerkte, als dieser das Feuerzeug an den Tabak hielt, entschied er sich, zu schweigen. 

Cotta setzte sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl, der einigermaßen frei von Kleidungsstücken war. Gerade, als er sich erneut erkundigen wollte, was eigentlich los sei, zog Skinny etwas zwischen Matratze und Wand hervor, und warf es ihm zu. Instinktiv fing Cotta den kleinen, rechteckigen Gegenstand auf.

„Der Besitz von Falschgeld ist doch nicht strafbar, oder?“, fragte Skinny. Der Spott in seiner Stimme klang fade.

Cotta sah auf das Bündel in seiner Hand und erkannte nun, dass es sich um Geldscheine handelte. Ziemlich gut gemachte, wenn es tatsächlich Blüten waren.

„Ich hab noch nen ganzen Koffer davon“, erzählte Skinny der Zimmerdecke, im selben Moment in dem Cotta fragte: „Woher hast du das Zeug?“

„N Bekannter hat mich gebeten, das ne Weile für ihn zu verstecken.“ So langsam fand Skinny zu seiner üblichen Art zurück, was Cotta in dem Verdacht bestärkte, dass es hier um alles ging, aber nicht um Falschgeld.

„Deswegen hast du mich aber nicht angerufen, oder?“, fragte Cotta leise, ohne den Blick von Skinny zu nehmen. „Das hättest du auch einfach aufs Revier bringen können.“

Für beinahe eine Minute rauchte Skinny schweigend. Dann sagte er: „Stimmt.“

Das allein war schon besorgniserregend. Skinner Norris gab freiwillig zu, dass ein Polizist Recht haben könnte?

„Haben Sie zufällig einen Verbandskasten im Auto?“

Sofort war das ungute Gefühl in der Magengegend zurück. Cotta sah sich Skinny noch genauer an, doch er konnte keinerlei Verletzungen feststellen.

„Ja, wieso?“, erwiderte er vorsichtig.

Skinny drückte die Zigarette aus. Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen stand er auf. „Weil mir der Verband ausgegangen ist“, sagte er, und schob die Jogginghose über seine Hüften. Sie rutschte der Schwerkraft folgend hinunter und blieb auf Kniehöhe hängen.

Und Cotta konnte die weißen Verbände sehen, die unter der Boxershorts hervor blitzen. Sie waren um beide Oberschenkel gewickelt, und auf einer Seite waren rostrote Flecken fast bis in die äußere Schicht der Mullbinden durchgedrungen.

Es war unverkennbar, woher diese Verletzungen stammten. So etwas konnte man sich nur selbst beibringen.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Skinny!“, entfuhr es Cotta. Er sprang auf, das Falschgeld fiel vergessen zu Boden.

Er hockte sich vor Skinny hin. Aus der Nähe konnte er erkennen, dass auch die Boxershorts rote Flecken hatte. Mit einem Gefühl zwischen ohnmächtiger Wut und Traurigkeit stellte er fest, dass die Verbände gekonnt gewickelt waren. Das hier war nicht das erste Mal.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Bullen fluchen dürfen.“ Skinny klammerte sich hörbar an den letzten Resten seiner Fassade fest. Doch die Risse waren riesengroß.

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen stand Cotta auf. Mit sanftem Druck gegen die Schulter brachte er Skinny dazu, sich auf die Bettkante zu setzen.

„Du bleibst hier sitzen und bewegst dich nicht. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Cotta drängte alle Emotionen in den Hintergrund und wechselte in den Polizisten-Modus. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, ob er einen Krankenwagen rufen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Er ging zum Auto und holte den Verbandskasten. Es war sein Privatwagen, in dem er aus beruflicher Vorsicht jedoch einiges an zusätzlichem Verbandszeug lagerte. Auch das nahm er mit.

Auf dem Rückweg zu Skinny warf er einen Blick ins Bad, um eine Schere zu holen. Die rot verschmierte Rasierklinge auf dem Badewannenrand und die kleinen Spritzer, die Skinny bei einer provisorischen Reinigung vergessen haben musste, waren wie ein Schlag in den Magen.

Skinny saß tatsächlich noch an der gleichen Stelle, and der Cotta ihn verlassen hatte. Hätte Cotta es nicht schon gewusst, wäre spätestens jetzt klar, dass es Skinny alles andere als gut ging.

Er kniete sich vor das Bett, und schnitt vorsichtig die Mullbinden auf. Die Innenseite von Skinnys Oberschenkeln war auf beiden Seiten blutverklebt. Sobald Cotta ein Desinfektionstuch auch nur hervor holte, begann Skinny zu fluchen, und hörte erst wieder damit auf, nachdem Cotta mit dem Alkohol das gesamte getrocknete Blut abgewischt hatte. Das, zumindest, war beruhigend auf seine eigene Art.

Cotta nahm die Wunden in Augenschein. Der Anblick war ihm schmerzhaft vertraut – über die Jahre hatte er viel zu viele Menschen mit ähnlichen Schnitten gesehen. Und viel zu oft, weil jemand ihre Leiche gefunden hatte – mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern, mit einem Strick um den Hals, mit einer Waffe in der Hand.

Langsam und methodisch verarztete Cotta die Verletzungen, während Skinny anfing, abwesend über das Falschgeld zu erzählen. Offenbar gab ihm das Sicherheit, denn Cotta selbst konnte in diesem Moment nicht den Hauch von Interesse für Geldfälschung aufbringen. 

Vorsichtig wickelte er einen der neuen Verbände um die Wunden an Skinnys rechtem Bein. 

Ein großer blauer Fleck an der Außenseite des Oberschenkels fiel ihm ins Auge. Obwohl ‚blau‘ eigentlich die falsche Bezeichnung war – die großflächige Verfärbung war gelblich, vielleicht zehn Tage alt. Er warf einen auffälligen Blick darauf, um Skinny darauf aufmerksam zu machen, und erkundigte sich dann beiläufig: „Warst du das auch?“

Aber wenn er ehrlich war konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, wie sich jemand einen blauen Fleck dieser Größe und an dieser Stelle selbst beibringen könnte. Und jetzt, wo er darauf achtete, konnte er noch mehrere, schon beinahe verblasste Flecken an Skinnys Oberarmen erkennen.

„Nein“, antwortete Skinny, und der bittere Unterton ließ Cotta aufsehen. Die Verletzlichkeit, die sich in den letzten Minuten in Skinnys Gesichtsausdruck geschlichen hatte, hatte einer eisigen Kälte Platz gemacht. „Das war mein Vater.“

Cotta war nicht überrascht, dass Skinny ihn bei diesen Worten nicht ansah. Es war offensichtlich, dass Skinny Blickkontakt immer vermied, wenn jemand einen Nerv getroffen hatte. Als hätte er Angst, sein Gegenüber könnte in seinen Augen zu viel lesen. Oder vielleicht auch aus Angst davor, was er im Gesicht des Gegenübers sehen könnte.

„Wie ist das passiert?“, fragte Cotta nach, während er sich gleichzeitig dem Verbinden des linken Beines widmete. Seine äußere Gelassenheit widersprach komplett dem, was innerlich in ihm passierte. Er hatte schon länger die Vermutung, dass im Hause Norris so einiges nicht so war, wie es sein sollte, doch das hier war nur ein oder zwei Schritte vom Worst-Case-Szenario entfernt.

Am liebsten hätte er jede Einzelheit aus Skinny heraus gepresst, um dann zum Revier zu fahren, um eine Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung zu schreiben. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was es für Skinny bedeuten musste, dass er regemäßig in dieses Haus zurück kehren musste, um überhaupt ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben.

„Er hat mich geschubst, und da war die Kommode im Weg.“ Skinnys Stimme hatte den gleichen, betont beiläufigen Ton angenommen, den auch Cotta benutzt hatte.

Sie wussten beide, dass hier etwas alles andere als in Ordnung war, und das Skinny ihm gerade nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte, doch Cotta wusste auch, dass er sich nur soweit einmischen durfte, wie Skinny es ihm erlaubte, wenn er dessen Vertrauen nicht verlieren wollte. Denn nach allem, was er über Skinner Norris wusste, musste es diesen eine Menge Überwindung gekostet haben, ihn auch nur anzurufen.

Cotta klebte das Ende des Verbands fest. Dann legte er das gesamte Verbandszeug, das noch übrig war, auf Skinnys Schreibtisch. 

„Versuch, die Verbände regelmäßig zu wechseln, und pass auf, dass kein Dreck in die Wunden kommt“, erklärte er beiläufig.

Skinny nickte. „Ich weiß schon. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal“, sagte er mit müder Stimme, und wieder hatte Cotta das Gefühl, als hätte ihm gerade jemand in den Magen geboxt. 

„Soll ich dir beim Saubermachen helfen?“ Cotta sah auf die Verbände am Boden, und dachte an die Spuren in der Badewanne.

„Nein, geht schon“, Skinny winkte ab. Er ließ sich wieder lang aufs Bett fallen. „Ich hab mir vorhin bloß… irgendwie selber Angst gemacht, und ich dachte...“ Der Satz verlor sich im Nichts.

„Ich bin froh, dass du Bescheid gesagt hast“, erwiderte Cotta leise. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich die Rasierklinge mitnehme?“

Er wollte nur ungern das Haus verlassen, in dem Wissen, dass sie noch immer in Skinnys Reichweite war. Auch wenn es hier sicherlich mehr als genug andere Dinge gab, mit denen man sich selbst Schaden zufügen konnte.

Skinny nickte, und Cotta verschwand kurz im Badezimmer. Er wickelte die Klinge in ein Taschentuch und schob sie in die Jackentasche. 

„Willst du drüber reden?“, fragte er, als er zurück in Skinnys Zimmer kam. 

Diesmal schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich glaube, Sie können mich alleine lassen“, murmelte er, stand auf, und begann, die Verbände vom Boden aufzusammeln.

Cotta nahm den Rausschmiss in dem Satz wahr. Doch statt zur Tür ging er zum Schreibtisch und zog ein Notizbuch und einen Kugelschreiber aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke. Er riss eine Seite aus dem Buch, und begann, eine Nummer aufzuschreiben.

„Das ist meine persönliche Handynummer“, sagte er dabei, „Du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen, wenn irgendwas ist, und wenn ich nicht auf dem Revier bin, kannst du mich darüber erreichen.“

Er hielt Skinny den Zettel hin, der ihn mit wenig Überzeugung betrachtete, dann jedoch entgegen nahm und in der Tasche seiner Jogginghose verschwinden ließ.

„Du musst nicht“, betonte Cotta, der Sicherheit halber, „Aber du kannst. Und ich würde mir wünschen, dass du es tust.“

Skinny nickte kaum merklich und murmelte ein fast unhörbares „Danke“.

Am liebsten hätte Cotta ihm auch die Nummer eine Psychologin aufgeschrieben, mit der seine Schwester gut befreundet war, doch er wusste, dass Skinny noch nicht so weit war, dass er das Angebot annehmen würde. Vielleicht eines Tages.

Als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, kehrte Skinny wieder zu seiner üblichen Art zurück. Die Fassade war wieder an Ort und Stelle, und Cotta konnte nicht ganz entscheiden, ob das gut oder schlecht war.

Ruppig drückte Skinny ihm den Koffer mit dem Falschgeld in die Hand, den er gerade unter dem Bett hervor geholt hatte. „Was springt für mich raus, wenn ich noch ne Aussage dazu mache?“, fragte er. Sein Missmut klang fast gar nicht erzwungen.

Cotta grinste. „Ich nehm dich nicht als Beschuldigten, das springt für dich raus!“

Anscheinend hatte er genau den richtigen Ton getroffen, denn Skinnys Mundwinkel zuckten ebenfalls.

Dann ließ Cotta sich doch dazu herab, der Aufforderung zu folgen, die klar und deutlich in Skinnys Körpersprache zu lesen war.

Mit dem Koffer in der Hand und Skinny hinter sich ging er die Treppe hinunter.

„Sag mal, gab es eigentlich einen bestimmten Auslöser?“, fragte Cotta als sie unten an der Tür standen. Beide wussten, worauf er sich bezog.

Skinny sah ihn an, dann wandte er den Blick ab und betrachtete seine nackten Füße.

„Meine Eltern kommen morgen wieder.“

**Author's Note:**

> es... tut mir leid?


End file.
